In the WO 2007/013 001 A2 an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is described. The organic light emitting diode consists of a thin layer of approximately 100 nm of organic substances, sandwiched between two electrodes. When a voltage—typically between 2 and 10 volts—is applied between the two electrodes, the organic substances emit light. Unfortunately, the organic layers and the counter electrode are very sensitive to oxygen and/or water. Therefore, the OLED is sealed with a side sealing and a flex foil on top of the side sealing as a cover lid defining a sealed volume with a gap between the substrate and the flex foil. One disadvantage of this device is the presence of such a gap. The gap has to be carefully filled with at least dry gases, preferably chemically inert gases. Furthermore, additional getters are commonly applied within the sealed volume to improve the device life-time, especially in case of non-negligible oxygen and/or water diffusion rates through the sealing. Both increase the manufacturing effort. Additionally, the gap leads to an overall installation depth of the OLED device larger than desired. Therefore the avoidance of such a gap would be beneficial for the reasons mentioned above.